


Hushed

by spaacey



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Badly written angst, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, space, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaacey/pseuds/spaacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mission-assigned Homeworld gems discover deeper feelings, and that things don't always have to be professional to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very soft one-shot I needed to write. This is also posted on FF.net, but I'll probably stick to Ao3 from now on?? We'll see. Please enjoy, most of the nsfw is implied?? I guess? It's not really detailed. This is my first shot at writing something for the public in a long time, so it might be pretty off.

It started off as something clumsy; side glances frantically brushed off, short awkward conversations that weren’t the official banter they were required to have. They had been awful at interaction, to be frank.  
But Peridot soon learned that the brash, hulking Jasper escorting her to Earth hadn’t been as stupid as she had first thought. Now she felt guilty that the thought had even passed her mind, because Jasper was so complicated and new to her. She found out that the quartz, while being as ambitious about being skilled and powerful in combat as she was, harbored fear. She was terrified of letting Yellow Diamond down, of letting herself down, of proving to be weak-- she wanted to be a Jasper that actually stood out from the crowd.  
Peridot knew that she already stood out. She was the one Jasper selected to go with her on this mission, and that alone was something she knew she was proud of. She wished Jasper felt that way too.  
After breaking through Jasper’s thick, intimidating layer, she dove into the world of this anxious being that cared about things. Jasper enthused about how gorgeous celestial beings like entire galaxies had been, firmly stating that “getting to experience the expanse of space felt like an honor”. She begged Peridot to give her information about the swirling Andromeda galaxy as they passed, looking like a young gem taking in stimuli all over again. She ranted on and on about the extensive training all Jasper’s went through, how intimidating the gaze of Yellow Diamond was on Selection Day. She told her about what it was like to protect gems of a high facet, how prideful she felt standing next to them and how good it felt to be needed. It was really endearing to Peridot, and it made doing her job even harder.  
Peridot opened up to her as well, telling her that it was difficult being one of many Peridot’s selected to carry out such large missions on their own. Many of them had failed, unfortunately getting shattered in accidents that happened in Kindergartens of other planets. She was also terrified, wanting to experience all of the alien planets she had never been to, and impressing Yellow Diamond in order to do so. The two gems discussing their most hidden insecurities had led to comfortable conversation that led to playful conversation, that led to many new activities that they had only been instructed about or from, to Jasper’s amusement, Peridot’s research on humans.  
One logged night had ended up a flurry of nervous hands and lips after a particularly personal conversation over the previously thought human concept of “love”. The two gems declaring that they were missing something, and that the other had been filling up that empty space since they had been getting to know each other. Peridot had pulled Jasper down for their first kiss, and from there they ended up laying together on the floor of the control room, trembling and warm and bare to the stagnant air of the ship in a passionate haze.  
After that night, they experimented with each other until they made such intense love that Jasper thought she would phase back into her gem from such strong stimulation. It was so strange to the two of them that they had felt terrified at first, but their love soon led them to a comfortable understanding that what they were doing was good for the two of them; that they had a connection that most other gems would never think twice about.  
\---  
Jasper’s head rested on the soft skin of Peridot’s stomach, her breath hot against her after having enjoyed the taste of her and the sounds she made when she focused her kiss on her most sensitive parts. Peridot had her hands tangled in the quartz’s mane of white hair, dazed and tingling as she relaxed. It was a long time before either of them spoke, Jasper breaking the thick, pleasant silence.  
“Peridot?” She whispered, head lifting up to look at the green gem.  
Peridot’s eyes opened and she smiled, moving her hands away from Jasper’s hair. “Mhm?”  
“What’s going to happen when we go back to Homeworld?”  
The question made Peridot tense a bit, never having the thought cross her mind before. “I… I’m not sure, Jasper,” She swallowed hard as she felt her chest grow a bit tight. “I don’t think our Diamond would allow us to remain together.”  
Jasper nodded, scooting up to gentlty lay on top of the gem’s bare legs, the secret of her limb enhancers long exposed. “I don’t think it’s feasible either. She doesn’t really like different gem types interacting in the field,” The larger gem reached up to run her thumb along Peridot’s cheek. “I can’t imagine what I’d do if I lost you though, I mean look at everything we’ve done together. You could hold everything I’ve said against me.”  
Peridot snorted, her hand coming up to tap at Jasper’s gem. “Likewise, you loaf. But I think our relationship is more than all the secrets we’ve shared that we know Yellow Diamond would hold us for treason with.”  
“Relationship?”  
The small gem’s cheeks warmed to a darker green, her gaze flicking away. “I-I mean… we do have a relationship. I think it’s safe to say the two of us are crazy enough to say that we-”  
“Love each other?” Jasper grinned, sitting up to pull Peridot into her lap. “I think we can say that.”  
Peridot made a frustrated, yet flustered noise and covered her face, but remained smiling behind her palms. “Yes, okay? We love each other,” She moved her fingers to look between them, looking up at the orange gem. “I.. love you.”  
Jasper let out a barking laugh, its sound echoing throughout the room. “I love you too. Guess it took us long enough to say it, huh?”  
The small gem nodded, resting her head against Jasper’s breast with a hot blush on her cheeks. “Actually we’ve.. said it to each other for a while now. Verbally saying it is just… putting the period on the sentence, I think,” She furrows her brow, looking down at the large gem’s leg, her smaller legs draped over it. “If we go back to Homeworld and they don’t accept us and our relationship, I think I should make a proposal to have the Diamond’s look into this whole ‘love’ thing, because what if it makes fusion new? What happens when two different gems fuse? What if a relationship of this type strengthens a connection made by fusion, thus changing the strength or ability of a fusion? What if it makes single gems stronger? What if-”  
“Woah, woah, woah, Dotty,” Jasper clicked her tongue. “You’re spewing a lot of words right now. But I know,” She leaned down, pecking the gem’s cheek. “That no matter what happens, I’ll protect you. I’ll protect us. This is all new and.. If I’m going to love you, I’m going to make sure we can enjoy this for as long as we can.”  
“Let’s run away to some planet as a worst case scenario.”  
Jasper laughed as she wrapped her arms around Peridot, shaking her head. “Alright, as a worst case scenario.”  
The two sat in their gentle, naked embrace for several more minutes, silently vowing something they knew they couldn’t grasp right away. They were doing and experiencing something that seemed very taboo. But they both knew they wanted to figure something out.  
“I love you.” Jasper whispered, pulling up her knees to bring Peridot closer, which seemed to rouse her from dozing off.  
The small gem grumbled, curled up against Jasper. “I love you too, clod.”


End file.
